Roadkill
by akatsukis
Summary: Getting drunk during a zombie breakout? Congratulations, Uchiha, you truly outdone yourself.


"Leave Sasuke. Get out of here." Itachi said, shoving him towards the door.

"What the hell, Itachi? Where's mother and father?"

"Goddammit, there's no time Sasuke! Just do it! I'll find you soon, I promise -"

"No! Fuck, Itachi, what's going on?"

"I can't explain now – just promise me, you'll run and never look back. Go to Konoha, I'll be there,"

* * *

1

Three days.

Not once has he come across anyone. The streets deserted and empty. Cars abandoned.

With the pistol Itachi had quickly given him days ago safely in his pocket, Sasuke began to think he was dreaming. Living on only the water he had in his school bag was tiring.

Before Itachi had ushered him out of the house, he had told him to stay away from cities and open areas. Sasuke was beginning to doubt his brother – after all, where else can he get food? He didn't know what was going on; just that suddenly everything seemed dead.

Sasuke must've walked for at least thirty miles, if not more. His feet were sore and was he really doing this? On Itachi's word alone?

Just when he was beginning to think the whole fucking thing was a joke, he saw a flash of colours in the corner of his eye. Quickly spinning on his heels, the pistol was in his hand in less than a second – being the son of the chief of the police force did have its perks.

Facing him was a black haired woman but she was too far to make out her facial features.

"Hey," Sasuke, ever the conversationalist said. "W-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the woman covered the distance between them in a flash and bared her teeth. Sasuke could see her face properly now – gone was the normal human skin he was accustomed to, replaced with grey cracked features. Her once white eyes were black while her blue pupils were dull and lifeless. Blood was seeping down the corner of her mouth and smeared all over her clothes.

Sasuke stared at the woman, his emotionless eyes filled with confusion. Quickly dodging a vicious swipe, he grabbed the woman's wrists and twisted them behind her back, pressing her on the floor.

"Who the fuck are you?" he said.

The woman replied with an animalistic growl.

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin. He unmercifully pressed her harder into the crowd; gone was the gentleman his mother had grilled him to be. Sasuke was cold, hungry and confused as hell. What the fuck was happening? "You can either tell me something that could be use to me or I can leave you here."

When he got no reply, Sasuke gave an annoyed grunt before loosening his grip and all of the sudden, he was thrown off the woman, who managed to twist and pin him down. One hand was clamped around his neck, her nails drawing blood and the other was slowly being brought down towards his face –

BANG BANG.

The woman slumped over him.

It was silent as Sasuke stared in shock. Quickly gathering his bearings, he shoved the rabid woman off him before turning around to look at his saviour.

"What the fuck were you doing princess?"

_What. The. Hell?_

He was facing a fucking _pixie _– five foot something with short _pink_ hair. Green eyes glaring. And packed with a shitload of ammo and guns, looking like some badass film character.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Her pretty doll face sneered at him. "Your saviour, princess. Mind me askin' why the hell were you _gaping_ at the fucking zombie when you had a gun in your hand?"

At the sudden reminder, Sasuke looked at the gun still in his hand. How did he forget? "Zombie?"

All of the sudden, the hostility in her eyes were gone, replaced with suspicion. "Oh. So you don't know, huh? The fucking crazyass scientist stem cell research went out of control. Shit happened and reality is suddenly resident evil."

She said it so casually, so conversationally that Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. Before he could get a word out, she suddenly interrupted. "I'm Sakura Haruno by the way. Just in case. You?"

_Fuck. Don't tell me I'm going to be zombie hunting with some bat shit crazy girl with mood swings. _"Sasuke Uchiha."

"I see." And before he could do something, the girl - once again - interrupted him by grabbing his shirt and peering at his collar bones.

Sasuke said nothing, only looked down at the girl who barely came up to the base of his neck. "What are you doing?"

For a while she didn't reply, choosing to continue standing on her tip toes and looking at the area around his jugular. After a few minutes she said, "Checking for zombie bites. Shit man, it looks like that zombie scratched you."

He replied with a questioning look.

"I don't know the side effects to scratches but from the looks of it, you're not turning."

"Turning?"

"This _disease _is contagious. One bite and your cells die. There's nothing stopping it."

* * *

Sakura stared at her new partner.

She knew this was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea.

With his perfectly defined jawline and smoldering eyes, he was the epitome of "tall, dark and handsome".

Wait, backtrack. He was probably better.

And Sakura really did not need this distraction during a zombie outbreak. Really.

"Where you headed?" She said, just to break the silence. Sakura could easily gather that he was not the talkative type.

When she got no reply, Sakura begin to get irritated again. God, he made her sound like a creepy stalker but in retrospect, she was honestly curious. He's the first human she's seen in three days - not bringing up the fifteen year old boy who she wasn't able to save fast enough.

Well, fine, whatever. Why do all the pretty boys have to be such assholes? Sakura thought to herself as she continued to walk forwards, Sasuke a few steps behind her.

"Konoha," Sasuke finally replied.

_God, what takes him so long to reply? _Sakura fumed inwardly, knowing that starting an argument with a stranger was never the smartest idea.

Then it slowly dawned on Sakura. "K-Konoha?" She cursed herself for stuttering.

Fuck, fuck, shit, shit.

Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's where I'm headed too."

"Konoha's quarantined. They're not letting in bat shit crazy people."

That one stopped Sakura short. "Excuse me? _Excuse ME? _Who the fuck do you think you are, calling me crazy? We've met literally an hour ago and here you are, busting on my chops? DID YOU FORGET THAT I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULD BE ZOMBIE SHIT? HUH? I am so done with your holier than thou attitude, you little shit and may I remind you that I saved YOUR LIFE. I DESERVE RESPECT. You don't understand that if it wasn't for me hearing the most _high pitched scream coming from you_, you'd be Sasu-bye."

Sasuke looked affronted, turning to face her. "Shut up, you crazy psychopath, I was close to killing that fucking _thing _before you showed up."

"That's funny, because when I arrived, you seemed to be having fun eyeing the zombie, jizz-wipe."

Poised and ready for a return, Sasuke was about to open his mouth when a shout came from the distance. Both immediately turned to the sound, guns pointed and cocked.

The shout quietened, leaving the two still staring at the trees ahead.

"FUUUUCKKKK!" A loud male voice shrieked out, before a flash of blond, orange and black sprinted out of the forest.

Sasuke readied his aim towards the male, before Sakura grabbed his arm.

"RUN GUYS, RUN!" He shouted running in between Sasuke and Sakura, grabbing their arms in the process, causing them to jerk forwards, forcing them to run.

While sprinting with the stranger, Sakura looked back to which she nearly shat herself. Over twenty zombies - if not more - were currently Usain Bolting towards them, with the intent to kill. Not thinking twice, she picked up her speed, cursing life at the very moment.

The clear path was easy to run through, nothing to trip over like those annoying girls in horror films. Sakura ran and ran, adrenaline pumping through her veins, making her forget fatigue.

"GO TO THE WATER GUYS! THE WATER!" The blond male yelled, heading straight towards the water. Without a second thought, Sakura and Sasuke did the same, the thoughts of haunting the guy if they were eaten alive running through their minds at the same time.

When they were about chest deep in the water, Sakura looked back again and to find herself shocked that the zombies didn't follow. Instead, the hoard growled as they camped at the shore but not daring to touch the water.

Minutes passed while swimming, before they saw fire surrounding a small bit of land surrounded by the water.

Sasuke and Sakura followed the blond as he promptly collapsed on the shore.

"Uzumaki's back." Sakura heard someone say from a few metres away.

It was then that Sakura realised the small land was a camping site in the middle of nowhere. A fire with meat being roasted on top was placed near the shore and a few people were currently sitting around it.

"Get up, you knuckle headed idiot." A lazy voice drawled.

"Nnnghh..."

"I have ramen!" A girl with two buns called out.

Immediately, Naruto perked up and was about to run over to her before he remembered the two strangers standing beside him awkwardly.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, thanks for helping me not get eaten by zombies, they're really fuckin' scary and hey, you're really pretty, what's your name?" Naruto said all in one go, looking at Sakura with the biggest, happiest smile on his face.

Sakura was abruptly shocked for a second, wondering where he got all his energy from when they've literally just been running for their lives from a pack of mindless cannibals but regained herself. "I'm Sakura. And the Mr Broody's called Sasuke."

"Sakura's a cute name! Sasuke's cool too!"

Sakura smiled in return and politely said her thanks, but Sasuke, ever the epitome of douchebaggery grunted out a, "Naruto's a stupid name."

There was an awkward silence as Naruto (and the ten or something people in the camp) stared at Sasuke, who just held his nose in the air like a fucking prince.

"HEY YOU BAST-"

"Um, Naruto, would you mind me asking where we are? Because we didn't really have a chance to ask while we were running," Sakura quickly intervened, not wanting another argument to break loose like her previous one with Sasuke. We all know how that ended up.

"Well, Sakura-chan, you're in the outskirts of Konoha, we were in the boundary of Suna a couple miles back, but yeah." Naruto said, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Whoa, I completely forgot that the two of you are soaking wet! Uh, I guess we have spare clothes..."

Sakura smiled while Sasuke just stood there like a fucking awkward log. "Thank you, Naruto, we really appreciate th-"

"FUCK, THEY'RE HERE!" someone shouted. "HINATA!"

Sakura turned around just in time as a little girl, her long dry hair reaching her waist wearing with a feral smile as she snapped a raven haired girl's neck.

* * *

disclaimer; i don't own naruto yo.

and hi there, this is my story guys. i think you should blame spn. and the walking dead. yep. and sorry for a character death! zombie fics need these y'know and i have an idea for naruto.

anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this! so if you did, mind reviewing? and telling me what i need to work on? thanks!

-ams


End file.
